


Into the woods

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Hyungwon and Hoseok go camping for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyungwons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/gifts).



It was Hoseok's idea to go camping.  _ Of course. _ Neither of them had any camping experience, both were born and raised in the city and never really set foot in nature. They have never set up a tent, or started a fire, and Hyungwon isn't particularly thrilled to learn a whole bunch of wilderness skills in his mid twenties, but Hoseok had been so adorably excited he didn't have the heart to say no.

 

Which is how he is dragged several miles outside of the city, car loaded from top to bottom with brand new camping gear and enough food to last them a month or feed an entire country, at least. 

\--

“We are going away for  _ two days _ , are you sure you've packed enough food?” Hyungwon remarks sarcastically as Hoseok turns the car into a rough trail leading up to the woods. “Ha-ha. At least I brought something  _ useful _ . Who brings five sets of winter coats, it’s mid-July!” Hoseok deadpans, waving at the mountain of clothes Hyungwon insisted on bringing.

 

They continue to bicker until they reach their destination (their friends often joke that they might as well cancel their engagement since they’re already an old married couple).  It’s a beautiful open spot, a stretch of grass lined by trees as far as the eye can see. A serene little creek cuts through the forest, sparkling like a brilliant crystal in the warm afternoon sun. Hyungwon breathes in the fresh air, so very different from the air in the crowded, polluted cities. Hyungwon spreads his arms, channeling his inner-Pocahontas, half-expecting birds to swarm to him, but there are no birds, just Hoseok flashing his camera, grinning triumphantly. 

 

“I’m  _ so  _ putting that on Instagram.” Luckily for Hyungwon, there is no cell service in the woods, and luckily for Hoseok he survives Hyungwon tackling him to the ground. Hoseok leans back into the grass, pulling Hyungwon on top of him, drawing him in for a soft kiss. “You’re adorkable.” He coos.

 

“S-Shut up, you nerd.” Hyungwon huffs, but he willingly leans in as Hyungwon pulls him in closer. “You’re so cute when you’re angry,” Hoseok continues, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

 

“Let’s just set up this stupid tent.”

\--

“... What do you mean you left the manual at home?”

“I didn’t think we’d need it..” Hoseok pouts.

“ARE YOU CRAZY? There are like-- a MILLION parts!” Hyungwon yells, holding up several parts of tent-pole that are supposed to fit together one way or another, raking a frustrated hand through his hair.

“But but but--”

“So you bring enough ramen to feed an orphanage but you do not think to bring the freaking manual?!”

“I did bring a back-up tent!”

“..And does the back-up tent have a manual?”

“....no.”

“Lord help us.”

\--

Two hours, a lot of cursing and several failed attempts in, the tent finally stands somewhat steady. Choosing for a more ‘authentic’ camping experience, they choose not to sleep on an air mattress and just sleep on the floor with their sleeping bags (because what is more authentic than sleeping on the cold, hard ground?). 

 

The tent’s tarpaulin is flimsy at best, and questionably water resistant (had they done any research, they would have known they should have put a groundsheet underneath first, but alas), but the camping rookies deem it good enough. They secure the corners with 4 pegs (there are more pegs in the bag, but there are only 4 corners, right?)

\--

Once the tent is all set up and ready they head off into the forest, following the stream until they stumble upon a clearing where the trees give way to a small, shallow lake surrounded by a sea of red and orange and purple wild flowers.

 

For a moment both of them are stunned by the beautiful scenery, that is, until Hoseok sprints off yelling “Last one in has to cook dinner!” as he strips down to his boxers. Hyungwon, who is not interested in swimming, nor taking his clothes off in the middle of the forest just watches on as Hoseok leaps into the water, probably scaring off any and all wildlife in their vicinity.

 

He screams as soon as he jumps into the water, the weather might be warm in mid-July but the water certainly is  _ not _ , and the cold hits him like a ton of bricks. Hoseok scrambles out of the water, wheezing, looking like a drowned cat as the water drips down from his body.

 

“HOLY SHIT, s-s-so cold!” He tries to squeeze back into his clothes, but skinny jeans generally don’t co-operate very well when they’re wet and his flimsy sleeveless t-shirt isn’t helping much, either. They run back to the tent, in search of towels, but among the many things Hoseok  _ did  _ pack a towel was not one of them, apparently, so Hyungwon wraps him up in one of his winter coats instead. (“Now who’s bringing useful stuff, huh?”)

\-- 

It gets dark much earlier than they've realized. In fact, it happens when they're still in the tent, cuddled up under several layers of winter coats, fallen asleep in a cocoon of fake fur and heavy cotton. It happens before they have time to find the gas canister to cook on. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem, as the car has plenty of light, but Hoseok's mountain of ramen blocks out the ceiling light completely.

 

So they search, equipped with tiny flashlights, rummaging through the pile of camping gear and food. It's getting late, and they're getting hungry, and the gas canister seems to have vanished in thin air. They end up eating dry crackers and chocolate chip cookies, sharing a bottle of flat coke Hyungwon finds under his car seat.

 

“Well, this is GREAT.” Hyungwon says, voice dripping with sarcasm as he munches on a piece of cracker.

 

“It was YOUR idea to take a nap!”

“Hey, low blow, don't blame the naps.”

\--

Night falls, and as the sunlight disappears so does the warmth. A harsh wind picks up and the temperature drops considerably, especially low on the ground. The wind tugs harshly at the guy-ropes and soon it becomes apparent why there were more than 4 pegs in the bag. Shivering in their sleeping bags, Hyungwon and Hoseok watch the tent’s canvas bulge and snap, completely at the mercy of the weather.

 

And of course, like icing on their already terrible cake, it starts to rain. Just a few drops, at first. It seems cute at first, the soft pitter patter on the canvas. But then the pitter patter turns to tapping,  _ angry  _ tapping, and then it’s drums, roaring, pelting, beating drums, and the noise is nearly unbearable.

 

“SO YOU WERE SURE THIS TENT IS WATER RESISTANT, RIGHT?” Hyungwon yells in Hoseok’s ear, because even huddled together it’s impossible to hear each other on normal speaking volume.

 

But Hoseok looks scared, and he’s never scared unless it involves great heights, giant spiders or eggplants (don’t ask), so Hyungwon knows the answer to his question is no, nope, definitely not.

 

“GRAB YOUR STUFF. WE’RE SLEEPING IN THE CAR.”

\--

Just minutes after they move their sleeping bags to the car there’s a terrible ripping sound, and it's apparent the guy-ropes have let go, because their carefully constructed tent flies through the air, canvas ripped open. They stare in silence, just glad that they’re not in there. While sleeping upright in a car seat is far from ideal, it beats sleeping outside in this weather.

\--

Hyungwon wakes up first the next morning, only then seeing the full extend of the damage. The storm had raged on the entire night, and very little of their tent is still standing. Hyungwon looks over at Hoseok, who is slumped over the steering wheel, his face feverishly red. Hyungwon feels his forehead, and it’s glowing hot.

 

“Hoseok, baby, wake up, I’m taking you home.” Hyungwon says, softly stroking his hair.

“Hmmm…? But what about our romantic camping trip…?” Hoseok says sleepily.

“Let’s just camp in our living room, okay? I’ll build us a nice blanket fort. The tent is ruined anyway.”

“Oh. Okay.”

\--

Hyungwon drives them home, parking Hoseok on the couch with cold medicine and chicken soup as he makes them a blanket fort, as promised. Hoseok falls asleep, and Hyungwon curls up next to him with a book, setting out to read but instead falling asleep as well.

They wake up, and Hyungwon cooks them dinner, and they eat in their fort, huddled together.

“This camping thing was pretty bad, huh?” Hoseok says, head leaning on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“Yeah. The worst.”

“So this is probably the worst time to say that Hyunwoo and Minhyuk invited us to go camping with them next week.”

“Definitely the worst.”

“So will you go with me?”

“You know I will.”

They lace their fingers together.

“Together forever?”

“Together forever.”

Through good times, and bad times.

_ Always. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [Hyungwons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons/)! ♥  
> I'm sorry this is super rushed and cheesy and doesn't make a lot of sense but I wanted to write something for your birthday so here it is ;A;  
> I hope you like it either way!


End file.
